The Car Crash Incident
by EMOiswhatiam x fucktheworld
Summary: Katie gets kidnapped by this boy, she stays the night at his, what happens when he starts to like her?.. please don't hate this is my first ever story *Justin Bieber starring as Jason Mcann, love story*


The Car Explosion Accident 

Chapter 1

I was walking home after school at 4 in the afternoon. I was walking along the usual road, Broadhurst Road, I walked past the kids in the school waiting for their mummys and dads. I looked back to the front in time to see there was a car coming towards me. I staggered back on to the grass. I couldn't see the person who got out he was about my height, so probably 16-17. I got up and brushed my self down. I walked closer to him wanting to see who he was, he didn't move, not one inch. I lifted my hand to touch his face, he seemed pretty calm until I reached to take his hoody off. All of a sudden he hit me on the head with, what I could see, a gun. I was suddenly falling. But the boy catched me in time. And then everything went to blackness.

Boy POV

I swerved the car in front of her and saw her stagger back. She fell back onto the grass, and I got out. I didn't know what I was going to do. I just stood there like an idiot, it all had to mess up right now didn't it? I saw her get up and dust herself down and then she started walking very slowly over to me. I never moved back. I wish I could. When she reached me she lifted her hand towards my face, I knew I had to move then, but I couldn't. I sighed when she touched my face. I can't believe she's touching me. If she knew who it was she wouldn't be. I was brought back down to earth when she lifted to take my hoody off of me, I couldn't think what was I supposed to do? I quickly hit her against her head. I caught her as she fell. I tied her hands and feet together, and carefully put her into the back of the truck.

My POV

I woke up in the back of a car, my hands and feet were tied up. There was a boy in the front seat, he looked my age, I think it was a the boy that hit me on the head. I couldn't see his face. I didn't think to scream, nobody would hear me. Momentarily, the boy lost control and I could feel being flipped over and over again. It abruptly stopped and I could sense the boy taking me out of the car. I was suddenly being carried about 20 ft away from where we landed. The boy set me down on the grass and whispered in my ear.

"Everything will be ok I promise" He kissed my cheek and ran off into the distance.

I woke in a very bright room. And it smelt of bleach. Eugh. I opened my eyes to find I was in a hospital. I tried to sit up but when I looked down at my body I could see a bandage around my leg and right arm! Then everything from last night flooded back. I had been kidnapped AND in a car crash in the same night! I look at the window to see a guy there, he looked familiar. I swear that was the guy last night. I could see the expression of sympathy on his face. He looked to his left and walked off. My dad came in.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Scared shitless!" I admitted.

My dad was a crime investigator. He was the only parent I have since my mum died when I was 10. "So what happened last night?" I asked making conversation.

"Jason happened thats what." Jason Mcann, I knew who he was he was known to be really good with bombs.

"Why us? What have we done?"

"It's not you he wants it's me, he wants to get back at me for killing his brother Alex"

"I know the story dad" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I've got to go, I'll be back later ok."

"Do you have to go?" I protested. I knew I wouldn't win the battle.

"It's ok if you need me you have my number" He kissed me on the cheek and went off. I turned my head to the window again and saw that guy again. He stood there for 2 minutes just looking in at me and walked off, what is with him?

I woke up the next day for my dad to come take me to the hospital, I got dressed and walked outside to wait. I was standing quietly at the corner of the road when someone pulled me by my arm around the tree, and covered my mouth with his hand. "Meet me tomorrow at the park, 3:30 sharp! Or its bye bye daddy got it! He pushed me back around the corner. When I looked back he was gone. I got in the car with my dad and was silent all the way home.

I got out feeling safe. But of course I wasn't when I looked up I saw the guy standing in the woods next to my house. I ran inside looking for something. If he knew where I lived surely he must of left something. I couldn't find anything, so I walked slowly upstairs. And walked into my bedroom. I slumped on my bed and logged on to my laptop. My phone went off., probably, Rach or Chan my best mates. I picked it up "Hello"

"I hope you haven't forgotten about our little get together tomorrow"

"Who is this?"

"You'll find out tomorrow remember 3:30 sharp if you don't come I come down and drag you out got it!"

Then he was gone.


End file.
